


“Hum one more note of that carol and I will stab you” w/ Adam Ruzek

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [19]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Annoyed reader, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛“Hum one more note of that carol and I will stab you” with Adam Ruzek please :)))❜❜-AnonPairings: Adam Ruzek x ReaderFeaturing: Adam Ruzek, Y/n (Reader)Summary: y/n is doing file reports, but Adam’s singing is distracting her.WARNINGS: fluff, threats, annoyed!reader.Word Count: 237
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Reader
Series: One Chicago [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	“Hum one more note of that carol and I will stab you” w/ Adam Ruzek

The sound of Adam’s loud singing brought you out of your concentration. Looking up from the file reports on your desk, you glared at Adam.

“Oh holy night, The stars are brightly shining, It is the night of our dear saviour’s birth,” Adam sang while typing away on the keyboard. Looking at the monitor in front of him. While your jaw clenched. A slight headache forming.

 ** _“Hum one more note of that carol and I will stab you,”_** You grumbled. Making Adam stop mid-song. His mouth opened as he stared at you in shock. Until a cheeky smile graced his mouth. Taking a deep breath. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, you interrupted him.

“Don’t you dare,” You yelled.

“Long lay the world in sin and error, pining, ‘til He appeared, and the soul felt it's worth,” He sang. Getting up, as you threw your pen at him.

“Seriously, Adam stop it,” You whined. Rubbing your index fingers against your temple. Trying to relieve your headache.

“A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices, For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn', Fall on your knees, oh, hear the Angels' voices, Oh, night divine, oh, night when Christ was born, Oh, night divine, oh, night, oh night divine,” Adam sang loudly, making a beeline out of the room.

“Asshole,” You grumbled, grabbing another pen, looking at the file reports in front of you….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: GOT A ADAM RUZEK OR CHICAGO PD REQUEST? SEND IT IN! REQUESTS FOR XMAS CLOSE ON THE 20TH OF DECEMBER.


End file.
